


The One Where Tony Has a List

by RurouniHime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tony Has a List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/gifts).



> The fourth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. I admit, I have a HUGE soft spot for this one. Huge. Liek woah.
> 
> This one is for the glorious Byaghro. ^_^ Happy holidays, love!

By the time he was fourteen, Tony Stark knew three things that would come to fruition for absolute certain, regardless of circumstance. 

One, he would outstrip his father’s legacy as a weapons mogul in every single way. Two, he would never make a woman he loved feel the way his mother looked like she felt on a weekly basis. And three, given the chance and a single day in which to do it, he would make out with Captain America from the moment he woke up until the sun set over the New York skyline.

By the time the helicarrier’s engine blew itself to bits over the Atlantic, he figured he was finally going to have to take that last item off his charred and bedraggled list of childhood idiocy.

But the third item stayed.

It became, once again, a list of one, a hot yellow beacon behind Tony’s eyes as it had been during the darkest nights in Afghanistan when his poor heart veritably rattled with each breath. As it had been fumbling his way through Dummy’s innards while his parents’ graves were still mounds in the earth. As it had been the time Joe Hart punched him in the gut for looking a little too long at the senior boys in the locker room before gym. 

Steve Rogers had a lower lip made for biting, a natural pout that only pinched fuller when he was aggravated, a corner of his mouth that, when lifted just so, formed the most luscious little I-dare-you smirk. A real smile that shot elation to the edges of a room like one of Clint’s arrows. It wasn’t just kissing Tony wanted anymore, not by half, but that third item, _that third item_ only sank deeper and deeper into his core with every single twist and curl of that mouth.

By the time Tony admitted it to himself, it was Christmas.

When Christmas rolls around again, Tony dangles a spray of ice-green leaves above his head and smirks the way he’s learned to do just this last year. It’s a smirk that first filled his whole face in spite of his best efforts, and now fills it because he’s learned to let some things go. Steve’s eyes lift up and to the right, and he tries to drink his mulled cider, grinning like a boy against the rim of his glass.

The smile he gives Tony next is affectionate, the thumb that slides over Tony’s lower lip gentle. “Walk softly and carry a big sprig, huh?”

“I have this list.” Tony rubs his nose over the tip of Steve’s. “It’s pretty short.”

“Christmas list?”

Tony nods into the thought slowly. “Could be.”

“Well, you’d better give it to me,” Steve sighs, put upon, and manhandles Tony into his arms. Tony whispers, and Steve laughs, head dropped back, body hitching. He nods at the mistletoe. “Hold that up there, then. Get this thing going.”

“All hail the super serum,” Tony states, and Steve kisses him.

~fin~


End file.
